The Stone of Purity
by Sunflowerxchild
Summary: When Robin, Miss. Martian and Kid Flash are sent to investigate a pod that had crashed in the Grand Canyon, they encounter Zarya, a princess on a mission. The mission being to save her planet and family from a tainted curse, by finding a stone. However, she's not the only one after it, and after meeting Red Arrow and her double crossing advisor, things become to look hopeless.
1. Chapter 1

Mount Justice 9;30 a.m. , April 3rd

"Robin, Miss. Martian and Kid Flash. Report to the training room, and hurry." Batman's voice jumped out over the intercom across the hideout. It echoed through the rooms, not skipping over a single square inch of ground.

A groan came from a bed, "Hey, KF!" Robin knocked on the door, but came in without a welcome. "Dude get up, we have a mission." Robin grabbed the edge of the blanket and ripped it over, revealing Kid Flash's blue and purple boxers to the world.

"Dude, not cool!" Kid Flash dashed into the closet and straight into a suit, "That's not what Bats said, he wants us in the training room, not the conference room. And plus why'd he send us on a mission without Aqualad, who, as I'll remind you, is already on a mission without us." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Robin who just shook his head. All this was true, Aqualad was on a mission and was accompanied by Artemis, Zatanna, and Superboy. The were searching for some ship that crashed in the red sea, they believed it had something to do with Klarion, the witch boy.

"Earth to KF, I hacked the computer after I heard Batman was arrive this morning. There was a second ship that crashed, four hours ago in the Grand Canyon." Robin said it like it should have been know already, Kid Flash high fived him and they headed to the training room where Miss. Martian already awaited them. Batman stood at a computer with Red Tornado, talking in low voices and then glanced up at the super heros to be.

"Last night around 9:00 p.m., a blackout ship crashed into the Red Sea," A map of the Red Sea and surrounding areas popped up on the hologram for all of them to see. "We sent one team there already to investigate it. We believed it had something to do with Klarion, the first team still haven't been able to open it yet." A video of Superboy banging on a all black pod the size of a normal car popped up, then Artemis shooting explosive arrows at it. The pod didn't budge, not after any of the heroes tried. "They are still investigating, needless to say. At 4:15 a.m. this morning another pod, similar to the first, crashed into the Grand Canyon." A picture of a silver pod laying in a pile of rubbish pops up. "We believe it is from the same location as the first. That is where yous guys will be deployed, we don't know how dangerous this pod could be so be cautious and careful. Use force last, and only if necessary."

"And if the being does emerge from it's cocoon, be respectful. You never know what ties it has on it's home planet." Red Tornado's voice rang out from behind Batman, who was now running a search on the two pods.

The group of three board Miss. Martians bioship and head towards the Grand Canyon.

"Miss. Martian," Robin turned around in his seat and looked up at her as she steered the ship. "Have you ever seen a pod like that?"

She thought it over, "No, it's so simple to have traveled all this way. And to not be affected by any of the attempts is insane. Whatever it is, it must either be strong minded or extremely evil."

"Which would explain how Klarion is tied into this." Kid Flash pointed out, he sat to the right of Miss. M. "That little creep is always trying to take over the world with voodoo magic and stuff." He sat back in his chair arrogantly like he had already figured out the entire mission.

"That does make sense, but why wouldn't he have claimed them yet?" Miss. Martian pointed out, aiming the bioship to fly lower since they were closer to the canyon now.

"Unless they're not his." Robin pointed out, they both looked at Kid Flash who had been watching them as they debated.

"Whose else would they be? He's a witch boy with all kinds of freaky toys, it's not hard to believe theses are his."

"True, but that still doesn't answer why he hasn't claimed them yet." Miss. Martian pointed out again, they were directly over the canyon now, less than five minutes from the pod.

"Maybe because he's leaving it for us?" They landed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Grand Canyon 11:34 a.m., April 3rd

The bioship landed across the canyon from the silver pod, which was settled in a pile of rubbish. Kid Flash was the first one to run over to it while Miss. Martian and Robin walked over cautiously. Miss. Martian, when she reached the pod, placed her hand on it and tried to search it mentally for any signs of life. Robin looked up the genetics on the pod but they both came up empty handed. Then the team tried different ways to open it, Kid Flash and Robin used physical means to open it such as weapons, combat and hurtling objects at it, such as each other. Miss. Martian tried the mental way, she tried communicating with the pod, tried to connect with whatever computer was controlling it to open it and finally used it for force.

All of their attempts failed.

"I don't get it," Miss. Martian paced in front of them. "How could nothing work to open these pods?" She was frustrated, she again looked at the pod. Running her hand over the top of the smooth silver surface, a word appeared. 'Pulsate'

Robin and Kid Flash jumped up and joined Miss. Martian, "Dude, whats pulsate?" Kid Flash asked, bending in close and looking at the word. He rubbed the hands all over the pod. "Maybe a door will open if we keep rubbing it!"

"Thats weird," Robin was inspecting the word, "That's latin for 'knock'."

Miss. Martian hit her head, "Hello Megan! We tried all forceful ways to enter the pod, we should have just knock. The peaceful way!" She floated about the word and knocked gently. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

The top of the pod cleared like fog and they could see a girl in there. She wore a white cloak with the hood up and appeared to be sleeping, another word appeared above her 'evigilabit'.

"Awake," Robin said and the pod shook, they all moved back and watched as it took flight again but just hovered there in mid air. The thin layer that separated them from her disappeared and she fell out of the pod. "Kid!" Robin yelled.

"Way ahead of you!" He rushed to catch her and as soon as she landed in his arms her eyes popped open, same color as the pod.

They both screamed, she jumped away. Her hood fallen from her head revealing pale blonde hair woven into strands of braids that fell down her back and past her waist.

"We're peaceful," Miss Martian stepped forward, "We only want to help you, we're Earth's heroes. I'm Miss. Martian, this is Robin and this is Kid Flash." She pointed to each of them, "Who are you?" Miss. Martian held a hand out towards the girl in all white.

"Manere." The girl said, she watched each other them closely. She opened her cloak and pulled out a small stone like object, it shifted into a bow and arrow, which she pointed at them.

"She said 'stay away'," Robin told them, they were all mind linked and were able to communicate this way without her knowing what they said.

"I suggest we do what she says," Kid Flash replied, "I'm not too fond of her shifting weapon over there."

"It has the same energy as the bioship!." Miss Martian said, she held her hand out to the weapon, "Maybe I can change it's shape-"

"No!" Robin and Kid Flash both yelled.

"Per cor!" The girl in white yelled as she let her arrow go, it flew directly towards Miss. Martian. Right before the arrow meet with Miss. Martian a red arrow knocked it off course and Red Arrow jumped down from the cliffs above.

"Who is she?" He asked, arrow pointed at the White girl.

"She was in the pod." Kid Flash answered, standing in front of Miss. M protectively.

"She only knows Latin," Robin offered.

"Manere a me!" She yelled a warning. "I vobis nocebit."

Red Arrow put his weapon down, "I wont hurt you," When she laid eyes on him, she took a step back and squinted at him. "Put your weapon down." He slowly stepped towards her, all the others watched him as he got closer and closer to the girl in white.

She didn't move or say anything until he was a few feet away from her, then she stood up straighter, eyes still squinted. "Esse non potes, Oliver." She stepped away from him, but still studied him.

"It's okay," Red Arrow repeated, he stepped closer and closer to her, soon he placed his hand on her weapon which shrunk back into the silver stone shape. He reached for it but she jumped down and grabbed it before he could.

"Caritatem non attignit." She folded it in her hand then returned it to a pocket.

"She said you can't touch it." Robin said, everyone looked at him. "What? My Latin is rusty, no one speaks it anymore. It's suppose to be a dead language."

"How do you say 'what's your name" in Latin?" Red Arrow asked, looking between Robin and the girl.

"Nomen is name," Robin said, trying to be helpful as can be.

Red Arrow turned towards the girl in white, "Nomen?" She looked at him for a while, then began to step towards him until she was right in front of him. She touched his face lightly, he flinched then she pulled him down to her and kissed him. It wasn't passionate or long, a quick peek, the kind your grandmother gives the daughter-in-law she doesn't like.

She then backed away and looked at the group, "My name is Zarya, I am a princess of another world in another galaxy. I am here on a mission, where is your closest sorcerer?" Perfect English, clear as day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grand Canyon 12:45, April 3rd**

The team stood around the alien princess, Zarya, not daring to say a word or making a sound. The only time Kid Flash was silent. It was noon now and the temperature was certainly growing by fives. Zarya didn't pay them much attention, she was checking over her pod for damages, which is when a control panel appeared on the top of the pod. She began typing and the pod itself began to change, dents and scratches began to disappear and soon the pod look as if it never crashed into the side of the Grand Canyon.

"We need to get her back to Mount Justice, as soon as possible." Robin spoke through their mental link. The others jumped when the silence was broken, but all nodded.

Kid Flash was the first one to answer, "And how are we going to do that?" He raised an eyebrow at Robin.

"Why not just ask her?" Miss Martian suggested.

"Why not just ask her to shoot us." Kid Flash stumbling muttered. "She'll think we're trying to attack her again, I doubt she'll listen to any of us." They were all silent for a moment longer, poundering on how they'll convince the alien princess to accompany them back to their hide out.

Robin's face lit up, "Not us, but she'll listen to Red Arrow." All three sets of their eyes landed on Red Arrow, who was standing a few feet away watching the alien princess. Who was levitating her pod out of the pile of rubbish it was in. Robin walked over to Red Arrow and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Will you do it?"

Red Arrow shook off Robins hand and stepped away.

 **Mount Justice 3:14, April 3rd**

"I told her we had to come here to be able to contact any kind of magic user." Red Arrow told Batman. They all were standing in the conference area of the hide out while Black Canary spoke with Zarya, well while she attempted to talk to her.

"Good job." Next to Batman stood Red Tornado, the team's 'den mother'. Aqualad and his team also were present, not achieving the same victory, however. "Aqualad, tell us about your pod." Red Tornado placed a hand on Aqualad's shoulder.

Aqualad, avoiding eye contact, stepped forward. "Once we had stop all attempts of opening it, it began to attack us back. It was using dark magic and weapons none of us have ever seen before. After about twenty minutes of fight back and forth it hovered above us then flew east, the pod was not damaged. Not a single scratch was on it, the land around it was not harmed either. There was no sign of impact from where it had roughly landed. Also the word "fuscus" appeared i the center of the pod."

"That has to be latin, that's what Zarya spoke." Robin said, "However she didn't use any time of magic."

"Did you already forget about her weapon?" Kid Flash glanced at him, he was tending to a wound on Artemis's shoulder.

"It was made of the same material as my bio ship, well it was slightly different." Miss Martian stepped up. "But it shifted its form, it went from pebble size to a full bow with arrows. I couldn't change it shape back to the pebble though, her mind is strong."

"We can only assume that this pod, and whatever is in it, has the same abilities as her. Or stronger. Artemis was able to plant a tracker on it but the signal is weak and continuously jolts all over the map." A map pops up, a red dot traveling east jumps around staying on its course but still unusually jumping back and forth. Everyone watched the dot, it was moving extremely fast and seemed to be riding over all the major cities.

The team of eight went into the living area of the hide out, Zarya and Black Canary were sitting across from each other slightly smiling. Black Canary had tied her blonde hair back and was leaning forward on her knees when they enter, she then sat up. Zarya turned in her seat, eyes bright and took in everyones face then stood and removed her hood. Pale blonde hair spilled over her shoulders, no one said a word for a while as they took in the alien princesses pale skin, white cloak and fondness of Black Canary.

"Well, any news?" Black Canary asked pulling on one of her boot straps.

"Zarya, what does fuscus mean?" Robin asked, Black Canary laugh and excused herself.

She looked a little taken back when addressed by Robin, "Where did you hear that?" Her voice was fragile and quite, her face was stern though.

"We should not tell her." Superboy said through the mental link, his voice solid as he stood next to Miss. Martian, glaring at Zarya.

"If she is the only one who knows latin, and our only hope for figuring out what is happening with the pods, yes we will tell her." Aqualad stated, then spoke out loud. "There is another pod, similar to yours that landed in the Red Sea however it is all black. The word "Fuscus" appeared on it once it had started to attack us." Aqualad explained.

Zarya pulled on her hair and mumbled, "On my home planet there are two types of people, the light and the lack of light. The two kingdoms have been at war for many, many Earth years and have yet to cease. That is where the curse on my family came from, I can only assume they sent Atticus to make sure I don't find the stone." Zarya moved aside the edges of her cloak revealing her outfit which consisted of a long sleeved shirt that revealed her stomach and a pair of shorts, both white. A black belt wrapped around her waist with a few pockets, and a pair of white boots covered her feet. She pulled a small journal out of a pocket.

She holds up a map and points to a section that is many different colors, "This is where the Lights live, my kingdom." She points to a mass of dark colors, "This is the Lacks, where Atticus was sent from."

"How do you know it's Atticus?" Robin asked, the team all gathered around Zarya.

"Atticus is the equal of me in Lacks, if our families were friendly I would have to marry him." She set the map down and flipped through the journal, and showed them a picture, it was roughly shaped as a diamond but thinner with a missing center. "I need this."

"What does it do?" Miss Martian asked.

"And why do you need a sorcerer?" Kid Flash asked.

Artemis perked up, "So this does have something to do with Klairon?"

"Why are we worried about some punk kid coming at us?" Superboy sat up and glanced around the group. Soon a conversation struck up between everyone in the group, assumptions and accusations along with multiple questions. Zarya quite talking and just watched all of the talk over one another, all except Red Arrow who just watch her.

Zarya collected her map and journal, "You ask why you should worry, it is because he has the power to destroy your Universe with the wave of his hand." Her words echoed, she then melted into the shadow of the bookcase, vanished into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mount. Justice 4:35 pm, April 13th**

"Still no sign of her," Artemis reported, it's been a week since Zarya disappeared into the shadows. "We check the Skaftafell Ice Caves in Iceland and she wasn't there."

"Super boy and I didn't see her at the Tianzi Mountains in China." Miss. Martian reported.

Batman rubbed his chin, "Has anyone heard back from Zatanna and Aqualad?" Everyone shook their head and a moment later the portal beeped and out stepped Aqualad carrying Zatanna. She was pale lying in his arms, eyes closed and limp. Aqualad himself was struggling to carry her, his legs shaking under him as the others rushed over towards them.

They set Zatanna down on the couch in the living area of the cave. Robin looked her over, searching for cuts and bruises. Aqualad was shaken up, he wouldn't speak to any of the team mates and wrapped his arms around himself keeping his eyes on Zatanna. Zatanna shivered in her state, body cool to the touch and now stiff with a cold sweat forming on her forehead. All the team could do was wait and watch as both, Aqualad and Zatanna, struggled to make it.

Two hours passed before Aqualad's body collapsed and he fell into a deep slumber, Red Tornado along with Robin took him to his room and laid him down. Zatanna stayed in her state for hours, which turned into days.

 **1:30pm, April 16**

"It's been three days since Zatanna has been in her sleep." Artemis's voice lingered in the air, weighed down with fear and worry. She wrapped her arms around herself and stood near the end of the couch. Kid Flash walked up and wrapped his arms around her, the most he could do for her at this time was comfort her. "Will she wake up?"

"Of course she will Artemis," Kid Flash squeezed her, "Zatanna has a strong mind, whatever is happening, she'll pull out of it."

Robin walked in and patted Kid Flash on the back, "You guys are free to go, it's my turn." Both Kid and Artemis smiled and began to leave, Artemis stopped and walked back towards Zatanna and squeezed her hand. After they left Robin sat in the next to the couch and began working on a new hacking program for Batman. His eyes would linger to Zatanna every once in a while and watch her breathing then back at his programming.

An hour before Robin's shift ended Zatanna began coughing and sat up, blue eyes bright as she gasped for air.

"Zatanna!" Robin Knelt down by her side and grasped her hand, "What's wrong?" He turned towards the direction of the dorms. "Guys she woke up!" He wiped her forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie and tried to calm her breathing. The others rushed out to see her.

"It appears that they have both awakened." Red Tornado's metallic voice silenced the excitement as he and Aqualad entered the room. Aqualad looked tired and alert, his blue eyes searching everyone but his shoulders slump. Red Arrow was standing behind them.

"What happened to you guys?" Miss. Martian asked as her and Artemis tended to Zatanna.

"She was at Wat Rong Khun temple, in Thailand." Aqualad was sitting next to Super boy as he whispered. "The temple is all white, every inch of it-"

"Just like her." Zatanna finished his sentence, Artemis handed Aqualad and her a cup of warm tea.

"Did she attack you?" Kid Flash asked.

"No, she was meditating when we found her." Aqualad said sipping his tea. Everyone had gathered around to hear the tale of what had happened to the two heroes.

"She asked if we had found her sorcerer yet, I told her we were having trouble getting up with him."

"She said we needed to hurry." Aqualad added.

"Zarya said that she was running out of time, that if she didn't find a sorcerer soon, her family would be doomed. I told her if she came with us she could help me track him down, we could combine magick and summon one." Zatanna's voice drifted off into silence. Aqualad shiverd.

"What happened?" Miss. Martian asked, placing a hand on Zatanna's shoulder.

It took a few minutes before Zatanna could muster up the strength to talk. "She giggled and told me that I wouldn't be able to handle her power, that my Earthen magick would be overwhelmed and I would die. I offered to attempt summoning him there, at the temple, but she refused."  
"She said she wouldn't sacrifice a life for an attempt." Aqualad cut in.

Zatanna hesitated. "I insisted that we tried anyways, we were on spiritual ground which conducts magick very well, she still wouldn't allow it."

"Then I offered to join," Aqualad said. "She said I didn't have the right type of magick to summon a sorcerer, I told her that they could use my energy so Zatanna wouldn't get easily overwhelmed. That's when she finally agreed to let us try."

"The markings she made on the ground were challenging to understand. It was a pentagram with Hamsa in the middle of it, around the Hamsa were other odd markings. Markings that looked to resemble the planets and other ones I couldn't make out." She paused, "She had me start first, I've only watched my father perform the spell once so I couldn't fully remember it. I said what I knew and she seemed to finish it."

"But in latin," Aqualad cut in. "The moment Zarya and Zatanna began chanting I could feel the energy being sucked out of me."

"She is very powerful, just like Doctor Fate and Klairon." Zatanna added.

"But you kept up with Klairon." Kid Flash pointed out.

"But I was wearing the Helmet of Fate." She pointed out back.

"Doesn't that just use the power you have?" Super boy asked, all of these magick terms were frustrating him, Miss. Martian rubbed his back.

"It does but it also adds Doctor Fate's power. My body, for the most part, was just a conductor for him. He used my magick to connect to his in the helmet which made him present in the physical world." She paused. "But Zarya's power is raw and untamed, maybe not to her but to someone trained like me it was wild. It burned my insides as it coursed through me."

"Why was it touching you?" Artemis asked, bewildered.

"The magick has to be able to flow together, mine wasn't strong enough and she couldn't control hers fully."

"I wonder why not." Robin scratched his head.

"She is probably still learning on her planet, after all she is still young." Red Arrow said, everyone's eyes drifted towards him but he kept his eyes focused on the ground.

There was a moment of silence before Zatanna spoke again, "When I fell Zarya rushed over and apologized. She said something about being warned about mixing two kinds of magick. The last thing I saw was her lifting her hood, saying something in latin and running off before I passed out."

"Rest is what you need," Batman stepped in the room. "This princess is dangerous and we need to find her soon. You're the only hope we have with finding her, since you've had a taste of her magick it should be easy for you to track her." And with that Batman and Tornado left the room.

 **6:00 pm, April 13th**

Robin stepped outside of the cave where he has seen Red Arrow leave, then followed his foot steps to the beach area. Rec Arrow was standing with his toes in the water, watching the moon. "Roy?"

"Robin."

Robin stood a few steps behind him, he was still wearing his shoes. "You know if you ever wanted to talk, I'm here, right?"

"I know."

"Even if it's about some alien princess." Robin leaned back on his heels and glanced at Red Arrow, his shoulders were tense. "We can talk-"

"Okay Robin, I understand."

"I don't think you do." Robin threw back, Red Arrow turned around and glared at him with his blue eyes. "You have been alone for so long that it's hard knowing that everyone here cares for you. You're part of our family Roy. I know you and Green Arrow has a fall out but-"

"No, you don't know that. What you know is what you heard-"

"Then tell me what happened." Robin snapped.

Red Arrow was quiet for a moment then spoke, "He abandoned me." Another pause. "Then when he decided to walce back into my life, I was just suppose to go along with his as if nothing happened."

"We're here for you though," Robin insisted. "Walley and I have always been here for you, you know that."

"I do." He sighed and hesitated before he said "I got these butterflies in my stomach when I saw her grey eyes.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Giza, Egypt 3:15 pm, May 2**

"So why Egypt again?" Artemis asked, the team has been searching for Zarya for the last three weeks with no luck. They tried teleporting her to them, didn't work, trying calling her through magic, nothing, and even tried to track her pod. All attempts equal failing.

"Well if you go back to a lot of old movies, if people want to create a portal they usually go to Egypt, Paris and New churches, if they're closer to one with a large steeple. Somewhere with large, tall, pointed objects that can be used as a projector for their portal." Zatanna explained.

"So she wants to open a portal?" Super boy spoke up, suddenly becoming interested.

"Maybe not her," Zatanna hesitated. Everyone was watching her, eyes squinted in suspicion. "I was thinking Atticus would open a portal back to the Lacks. Perhaps get back up to help him find her or the stone." SHe shrugged, Robin patted her back.

Everyone thought it over for a moment, debating the possibility of Earth being invaded by a brutal planet. Well at least half of a planet.

"We've had no updates on Atticus since his arrival, if that's who it was in the pod." Robin said.

"We need to starting making more progress before this gets out of hand." Aqualad spoke up, "I have been speaking with the Batman, he has been in touch with Doctor Fate who has agreed to help us contact Klairon. If we get a hold of Klairon, we could get him to create enough magic radiation and one of them, Zarya or Atticus, will come." Everyone stared at Aqualad in silence.

"Thanks for counting us in on that vote." Kid Flash grumbled.

"Yea Aqualad, that's not cool." Miss. Martian nodded in agreement.

"Something had to be done, searching the entire globe for two kids with powers that could destroy the Earth in a matter of minutes wasn't working. Stake outs at monasteries and monuments like this wasn't working. Summonings and tracking wasn't working." HIs voice was matter-of-fact. The team mumbled a reply and they all boarded the bio ship, headed home.

 **New Orleans, Georgia 12:00 am, May 5th**

The streets were crowded with people who were either dressed up or painted in the traditional color, beads and confetti littered the ground, as well as cups, plates, a few articles of clothing and flyers. Music was heard everywhere as well as well as people poorly singing along. Every floor of every building, every window and balcony of every building, and every porch was crowded with people who were throwing beads, confetti and glitter. Some were shirtless, some were dressed a kings and queens and other just wore everyday clothes.

It was Chaotic.

It was also where Klairon agreed to meet them.

"At least we fit in now." Robin joked, the got a punch in the arm from Kid Flash that was followed by a smile. Zatanna, Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis stepped into a voodoo cafe. The rest of the team spreaded around the surrounding streets and stores, keeping close unless something happened. The cafe was dark and stuffy, dolls and other artifacts hung on the walls and tables were spread out throughout the cafe.

Candles were on every table, "Hello," A girl with black lips smiled at them. "Welcome to Voodoo cafe and bakery." She was very cheerful.

It was easy to spot Klairon, he was the only one with a cat. As the four of started towards him he began to smile, a ghoulish smile.

"Hello travelers." HIs voice creaked, he had one hand on his cat, Teekl, and the other placed palm down on the table.

There was an awkward silence as they all sat, Robin spoke up, "You agreed to help us?"

Klairon shook his head, "I agreed to meet you all here." He laughed at himself, Teekl meowed at him and his laughter stopped.

"Well are you going to help us?" Robin asked.

"What's in it for me?" He adjusted the tie around his neck.

"A clean conscience for once?" Kid Flash suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

Klairon glared at him, "We know where the demon that is hunting you is located." Robin said plainly. Klairon's eyes jumped to Robin, his dark eyes now big, but soon he relaxed.

"Doesn't matter where he is, it's hard to not notice when he's coming." He was slouching in his chair, Teekl began meowing to him from his lap. "Okay, okay, okay." He rolled his eyes.

"Do we have a deal?" Robin reached his hand across the table.

Klairon pushed it away, more meows came from the cat. "Okay Teekl." He paused. "Tell me why you want these kids."

"That's classified." Artemis said.

"Then I'll be leaving." Klairon stood up, Teekl jumped onto the table and hissed at him. "I know that Teekl." He rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Wait," Robin stood up "We don't have much information."

Klairon kept his back to them. "I want to know what you know."

"Deal." Klairon came back and sat across from them once more. Teekl purred and positioned himself back on Klairon's lap.

"She's from another galaxy, where her planet is split into two sides; the Light and the Lacks. The Lacks put a curse on the Lights, which is where Zarya is from. She is the youngest princess. Anyways she has to find this stone of purity but she has never been to Earth, we feel like she is lost and injured." Robin paused, then went on. "She wanted to find a sorcerer like you to help her locate the stone also. We need you to create enough magic energy to get her attention."

Kid Flash glanced at him, he had left the part about Atticus out. Robin nodded at him.

Klairon was silent for a moment, watching them. "So you want me to create a beacon?" He began to laugh, "Your little magician here can do that." He crossed his arms and nodded to Zatanna.

"My magic isn't strong enough for her, her powers are closer to your strenght. She took out Aqualad and I, and all we were doing was a simple summoning spell." Zatanna explained.

"Plus she needs your help." Robin added, Klairon looks at Teekl who said nothing.

He groaned, "Fine, I'll help you brats." His eyes squinted at them, "But tell me the location of the demon, now."

They all stood, "After you keep your part of the bargain, we'll keep ours."

"What?!"

"Come on Klairon, we're losing the night." Artemis grumbled. The group exited the Cafe and met up with the others, it was a tense, awkward silence between all of them as they made their way through the crowded streets and to an open field.

Klairon stood a good distance away from them, set Teekl down and started muttering a spell. Not too long after, as he reach his hands towards the sky, a beam of cosmic lights shot up towards the sky. It melted into the night sky, blending into the dark colors, it lasted for all of ten minutes before his arms dropped and he fell to his knees. Teekl rubbed up against him as the team approached him.

"There." He was still breathing hard as he stood. "Give me the location now."

"You're not going to help Zarya?" Aqualad asked, confused. Robin had filled the rest of the team on in what had been said and agreed upon.

"Not my problem." Klairon waved his hand and straighten his jacket out, Teekl started meowing at him. Again he waved her off.

Before anything more could be said Zarya appeared, stepping out of the shadows weapon drawn.

"Zaraya!" Zatanna yelled.

She glanced at them and then removed her hood. "Hello friends." A slight smile appeared on her lips, she then turned to Klairon. She was staring at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"That was fast." He mumbled.

"What are you?" Zaraya asked, lowering her weapon. By this time Red Arrow made his way to the front of the group.

"I'm a sorcerer." He proclaimed, "I'm here to help you."

"Splendid."

She went to place a hand on Klairon but before she could Robin yelled. "Wait, where have you been since you left?"

"And what did you do to me?" Zatanna asked.

"I saved you, if I wouldn't have put you to sleep you would have died. Your power was drained, it's just as important to your body as your heart is." She looked at Robin. "I have been in the valley of geysers, I was what you call home sick.

"Well now that Klairon is here we can help you get the stone, right?" Miss. Martian pipped it.

"And you can save your family." Artemis added.

"Correct, but this is where your journey ends." She said simply, she grabbed Klairon's hands and melted back into the shadows.

Everyone screamed.

Red Arrow was silent and began to walk away.

Robin followed him, he could tell something was going on that Red Arrow wasn't telling anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mount Justice 3:02 pm, May 6th**

"Robin has been knocking on Red Arrow's door every hour in the hour." Zatanna commented as Robin was finishing up the dinner dishes, her and Artemis were sitting in the living room watching an old movie. The character's were loading up a van in attempt to run away.

"Yea, I think he knows something he's not telling us." Artemis turned the TV up a little more, Kid Flash ran into the kitchen and began drying dishes off. There was a few laughs and comments from the kitchen but nothing too important.

"Why would he keep a secret from us though?" Robin once again left to check on Red Arrow.

"I don't know," Artemis shrugged, "Robin was programed at a young age on how to act in certain situations, how to deal with them and what not to do. It's second nature to him, it's how Batman trained him to respond in situations like this."

Zatanna was silent for a minute, Kid Flash, or Walley since they're off the clock now, zoomed by them. Stopping for just a moment to mess up Artemis's hair and plant a kiss on her cheek, then sped off again saying something about playing Conner, or Super Boy, in some videogame. "It must be nice," Zatanna mumbled.

"What?" Artemis took her hair down trying to redo her pony hair that Walley kindly ruined.

"Having someone like Walley."

"You have Robin."

"What?" Zatanna began to blush, "No, he isn't interested in me. He's got too much going on to be worried about a girl. Especially since I'm not even allowed to date."Artemis gave her a questioning look. "My father wants me to finish my magic training before I worry about anything else."

"But he isn't here." Artemis pointed out, "So no one is here to train you, unless you think you want to find Raven but I've heard she's very dangerous to deal with."

Zatanna shrugged, "Whenever I see Doctor Fate I see my dad, I see the guy that pulled coins out of my ear and helped me learn to summon one object from the other room to me. I miss him and wish he'd be released from his prison, soon so we can continue our training."

"Yea, it's not right what Doctor Fate did but your dad was brave enough to volunteer. Walley will never be able to pay him back for that."

Zatanna shrugged.

Robin walked down the hall towards Red Arrow, or Roy, room, where he again knocked. This time Roy actually answered, he squinted at Robin. "What do you want boy wonder?"

Robin crossed his arms, "How's Zarya?" Roy's eyes got big for a moment then he relaxed and rolled his eyes, he began to shut his door but Robin stuck his foot in before he was able to close in completely. "I know what's going on."

Roy leaned on the door frame and laugh slightly, "And what is that?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just because you were trained by the best Bowmen doesn't mean you're the best at sneaking out. Have you forgotten who trained me? The Dark freaking Knight."

Roy rolled his eyes, standing a little bit stiffer now. "Have you forgotten that I don't care?"

"Roy, how long have you been sneaking out to see Zarya?"

"I haven't seen her since New Orleans, and stay out of my personal life."

Robin pushed himself into Roy's room which was pretty clean, save for the papers and maps all over the walls. "I know you've seen her since then."

Roy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Robin, seriously, stop-"

"Roy, we need to help her, she needs us to help her find the stone. Don't you care if she get kidnapped by Atticus? What if she's in danger? Wha-"

"Robin, Stop!" Roy's voice echoed in his small room. "Yes I do care-"

"Then you can't hide these things!"

"She doesn't want you guy's to get hurt, she'll barely come see me. She's trying to stay as out of sight as much she can but we're making it hard for her to. We keep making these big scenes when she's trying to keep everything calm and keep us hidden." Roy sat down on the bed and held his head in aggravation. "Zarya just needs to be left alone to look for the Stone."

Robin stood there quietly taking it all in, trying to figure out a plan and how to deal with this situation. But nothing came to mind and soon Roy excused himself and left, disappearing into the night wearing nothing but black.


End file.
